doubledubbelfandomcom-20200214-history
The Wild Scarred
'''The Wild Scarred '''is the twenty-second chapter of Season 1 and the twenty-second chapter of the Lorecraft Academy series. It started on April 3, 2018 and finished on the same day. Plot Lewis exits the cave, and to his fortune, the Deathtalon has moved elsewhere. He begins to follow the river. A thud followed by rustling can be heard from a tree to his left. Out pops Sara, who seems to be in a sticky situation with the Alraune, stuck in a tree. He helps her down and two team up against the Alraune. Lewis blinds the Alraune with a shot of light from his fingers, and Sara rushes up to it. Lewis tried to warn her, to no success as Sara gets swatted away by its flailing vines. The Alraune then gets up, unblinded and angry. Lewis comes up with a plan. Sara distracts the Alraune, in order for Lewis to go in for the final blow. He orders Sara to fire some flames at the Alraune. Sara points out that it’s a bad idea as they’re in a forest. Lewis persists nevertheless, expecting Sara to know how to aim. Sara reluctantly does as told, but misses the Alraune completely due to being conscious about not setting the forest on fire. It does have an effect, as the Alraune seems to flinch at fireballs flying around. Lewis finally gets in close enough, and stops time using time magic. He ties her vines around her, and time resumes, her being unable to attack back. The two are victorious, or so they think. As they leave, A sharp, thorny vine rises up. It lashes out at Lewis, but Sara react just in time, pushing Lewis out of the way but takes the hit herself, her shoulder impaled by the vine. As Lewis counterattacks, Sara’s Resonance activates, Lewis telling her to go get the Alraune. She brings up four gigantic tree roots, slamming them down onto the Alraune, completely crushing it. After the fight, Ms. Chronos comes in and takes the wounded Sara back, to her dismay, leaving Lewis alone in the woods. The event comes to a close, and everyone has been teleported back. Ms. Chronos announces the advancing students. It seems 8 have been chosen, and the whole gang has made it in, despite doubts from Carol. It seems that Darklaw was escorting Sara to the nurse herself. After the announcement, Ms. Chronos comes over to the three who were remaining, and confirms that Sara is doing well. Lewis explains to the other two what happened, and the trio make plans to visit Sara later. A short scene comes afterwards in Sara’s room. Jocelyn gets the news from Natalie of where Sara is, and rushes to the nurse’s office. A worried Jocelyn rushes into the office. Sara calms her down, saying everything’s okay, pointing to her now-bandaged shoulder. Natalie then arrives to the scene. The nurse gives the news that she’ll be able to leave the office tomorrow afternoon, though adding she can’t strain the shoulder for five days. A knocking is then heard from the door, and Proto and Lewis come in. The group then begins to talk about what monsters they encountered. Natalie then talks about the monsters she and Carol encountered, and the story of the two harpies, which doesn’t really appeal to Jocelyn’s personal tastes. Jocelyn seems to want to scold Carol, but Lewis says for them to hear Carol’s side of the story first. The group then notices that Carol, as well as Amelia, are not present at the office, and begin to wonder where they are at. It seems Carol and Amelia were in Headmaster Darklaw’s office. Carol asks Darklaw personally why she made it through. Darklaw presents that she proved her aptitude in battle, Carol remorsing about nearly killing the harpie in response. Darklaw says that she shouldn’t let the mistake bother her so much, saying that it was just a monster. She then mentions Sara being in the nurse’s office, in which Carol takes off to. Darklaw speaks Amelia before she leaves, and commends her for doing a good job at watching over Carol as she requested before. She then leaves to move to the nurse’s office too. After they get to the nurse’s office, the others give Carol and Amelia the scoop. Jocelyn then leaves, to try and hide her feelings of anger at Carol. Carol considers leaving herself, before Sara thanks everyone for stopping by. When Lewis asks Sara if they shouldn’t stay with her, she says it’s fine, adding that they’ve already done more than she could ask for. Proto and Amelia both have faith in Sara recovering, and the group leaves the nurse’s office, hoping to get some well-needed sleep. Debuts (In order of appearance) Cast * AGNerd-Bot – Lewis, Carol * DoubleDubbel – Sara, Alraune, Darklaw, Nurse Collins, Proto * Mistrala – Chronos, Jocelyn * The Phoenix – Natalie, Amelia Trivia